Sleeping Beauty
by AkuCintaTulip-kun
Summary: The same Smile, always the same smile that the Sleeping Beauty want to saw... Songfic, GoenjiFubuki. Huhuhu ?


**_SLEEPING BEAUTY_**

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven(read:Irebun) (c) Level-5

Sleeping Beauty song (c) Hatsune Miku, Vocaloid, Yamaha

Warning: AU, timeline yang, ayo melompat! Lompat lagi! Lompat lagi! *Author berubah jadi Dora*, dan paragraf yang agak ga nyambung. Huhuhu(?)

* * *

><p>Nothing around me is ever truly real<br>You touch me, but I just can't feel

* * *

><p>Disini aku. Tergeletak menyedihkan. Diatas ranjang ini, aku terbaring. Dibawah langit-langit rumah sakit ini, aku melihat. Disamping jendela ini, aku mengedip. Disamping tirai ini, aku bernafas. Semua terasa tak nyata.<p>

Aku takpernah menduga, Atsuya bisa sebegini jahat padaku. Membiarkanku terbaring disini, sendirian. Membiarkanku merasakan sakit jarum infus yang tertancap diantara dagingku ini. Meninggalkan ku, saat takberdaya begini. Dan merebut tubuhku, dengan kejamnya. Tragis...

Siapa itu? Hitomiko-san? Natsumi-san? Siapa yang membuka pintu itu? Siapa orang dibalik jubah oranye itu? Siapa pemilik mata onyx yang menatapku sekarang ini? Siapa kau?

Kau menyentuh keningku dengan tangan hangatmu, lalu menariknya kembali. Tanganmu hangat, tapi kenapa... Aku tak bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tangan itu?

* * *

><p>So deep inside of me, there's a sorrow<br>That grew bigger before I could know!  
>Colors of the wind pass on straight beyond me<br>And I can't find all the sounds of green  
>But still deep within my old heart somewhere<br>I know you're really still there!

* * *

><p>Aku takut, kenapa aku takut pada bola? Kenapa aku takut pada benda bulat ini? Siapa pun tolong jawab. Aku takut.<p>

Kenapa rasa takut ini semakin besar? Hei rasa takut, apa kau tahu, sebentar lagi kami harus pergi ke gunung Fuji, menyelamatkan dunia dari alien itu, kami harus berangkat, tak ada cukup waktu, dan kenapa kau terus tumbuh dan membesar sekarang?

Sejenak, aku melihat bola yang tergeletak didepanku ini. Dikakiku lebih tepatnya. Aku mencoba menggiringnya, seperti biasa. Lalu memasukannya kedalam gawang, dengan Eternal Blizzard. Ada yang salah, tapi kenapa aku tak bisa menemukannya?

Aku mendengar derap kaki, sayup-sayup, teredam karena suara petir kecil yang berkilat. Aku tak menoleh, karena aku tahu siapa yang ada disitu. Kau.

"Gouenji-kun?"

"Masih takut Fubuki?"

Aku mengangguk sedikit, sambil menolehkan kepala, memaksa menatap mata onyxmu.

"Jangan takut Fubuki." Kau berjalan mendekat. "Karena aku disini."

* * *

><p>And now, with your soft voice,<br>Please call out my name!  
>From past the window, make sure that<br>Your smile is the same!

* * *

><p>Jalanan kosong. Dapat kelihatan jelas, dari jendela Inazuma Karavan ini.<p>

Aku tidak tahu, apa yang dipikirkan Hibiki-san, yang pasti telapak kaki ini membawaku ke sini, ketempat dulu menjadi tempat singgahku. SMP Raimon.

Mataku menjelajahi sekeliling, memaksa untuk menoleh ke kanan ke kiri. Mulut yang takhenti-hentinya mengucapkan hai saat bertemu dengan teman seperjuangan, yang dikumpulkan entah karena apa.

Lalu aku melihat, wajah yang familiar, rambut yang selalu berdiri keatas, tak berubah warnanya, masih putih tulang. Kau itu menoleh kearahku, melihatku melalui jendela irismu. Dengan senyum yang sama seperti yang dulu selalu kau beri pada kapten.

"Hai, Fubuki."

"Gouenji…-kun."

* * *

><p>As I softly take two steps, out I reach,<br>I can see that you're still fast asleep  
>I'm too scared to get close, not one step to take<br>It's just my cowardly self that I hate!

* * *

><p>Pada akhirnya, kami bisa melangkah menuju babak berikutnya, ke Liocott Island. Ini lah langkah berikutnya, setelah berlari dilapangan, berlari melewati tim Fire Dragon. Ini masa depan kami, berdiri, menjadi yang nomor satu didunia, melangkah menuju dunia.<p>

Sayang, karena melawan Fire Dragon, kakiku cedera parah. Sekali lagi, aku tergeletak diatas ranjang, dibawah langit-langit kamar rumah sakit. Berkedip disebelah jendela lagi, bernafas disebelah gorden lagi. Tapi, sekarang, bukan seseorang yang bertudung yang membuka pintu. Tidak ada yang membuka pintu, dan orang bertudung itu, tak lagi masuk dari pintu itu sekarang. Tapi tertidur disebelahku, tak lagi memakai tudung. Dan tak lagi menyentuh keningku.

Tanganku dan rambutmu hanya berjarak dua jengkal tangan. Aku bisa menyentuhmu, membelai rambutmu, mengelus pipimu lembut.

Tapi aku takut.

Takut kau terbangun, takut kau salah paham, takut kapten masuk kesini dan memergokiku, takut kau menjauhiku, takut kau pergi dariku. Takut semua, takut semuanya.

Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku memang pengecut

* * *

><p>Coming through in the dark, there's shining light<p>

I can't reach it, through try as I might

The silence over us is just heavy

So I sing for you and me too!

* * *

><p>Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, aku masih harus menunggu. Menunggu sampai cedera dikakiku ini benar-benar sembuh. Entah berapa lama, pastinya, aku berharap agar tak lama. Tak lama, bukan sedetik, tapi bukan juga setahun. Mungkin aku tak tau, yang pasti tak lama, karena aku tak tau, pada kecepatan mana, aku sedang hidup.<p>

Matahari benar-benar bersinar sangat terik hari ini. Aku dan Midorikawa-kun sampai banjir keringat saat latihan hari ini. Mataku juga perih karena terus-terusan melihat matahari –Kakiku masih cedera maka aku latihan menyundul. Kami beristirahat sejenak, sambil berbincang-bincang. Kadang, aku enggan untuk melihat mata Midorikawa-kun. Mata itu selalu mengingatkan ku pada orang itu, membuat hati ini berkerja lebih keras, membuat otak ini terus berimajinasi, membuat mata ini tak terfokus, karena kalau melihat mata itu seakan-akan didepan, hanya ada kau, Gouenji.

Cahaya terang, yang kuanggap sempurna, yang selalu kukejar, yang selalu membuatku berlari untuk mendapatkannya.

Aku tak tau. Jika aku terus mengejarnya, menjauh dari kegelapan, berusaha meraih cahaya itu, dengan kaki yang terus berjalan bertolak dengan kegelapan dibelakang.

Aku tak tau. Jika aku mendapatkan cahaya itu, mengenggamnya, berhenti berlari, berhenti meraih, dengan kaki yang diam ditempat, walau kegelapan sudah mulai merayap, menarik, dan mengambilku, bersama cahaya yang kugenggam, karena terlena terlalu lama dengan cahaya itu.

Aku tak tau.

Mungkin kita belum terlalu lama kenal. Mungkin masih canggung, mungkin terlalu banyak keheningan diantara kita.

Tapi aku selalu mencoba, menyanyi untukmu, menyanyikan lirik-lirik namamu, disetiap operan bola yang kuberikan, disetiap hissatsu yang kita lakukan.

Hanya saja, apakah kau menyadarinya?

* * *

><p>And now, with your soft voice,<p>

Please call out my name!

The past is still unmoving,

But time won't be the same…

* * *

><p>Kau memanggilku, dengan nafas terengah-engah. Mengoper bola padaku. Berharap agar aku dapat melewati Terres, tapi sayang, aku tak bisa melewatinya. Ia begitu tinggi, begitu besar. Lagi-lagi, aku takut. Aku takut semua kecewa, aku takut semua menyerah.<p>

"Fubuki!" Tapi, kau tak menyerah. Kau tetap mengoper bola padaku. Tetap membuat semua bangkit dan berlari. Tetap memberi peluang agar Hiroto dapat berpikir lebih keras agar dapat mencetak angka. Tetap memebuat Tachimukai berdiri dan menjaga gawang. Walaupun kapten tidak ada, kau berusaha. Mungkin, karena kalau tak ada kapten, siapa lagi yang akan menyemangati timnya?

Ya, kau belajar dari pengalaman, dari masa lalu, dari waktu sebelumnya. Kau telah tau, kau telah siap, jika kapten tidak ada, maka kaulah yang harus turun tangan. Kau tau, kalau waktu terus bergerak, ada saat dimana, hal tak mungkin jadi mungkin.

Tapi, apa waktu yang bergerak itu juga membuat mu lupa akan kenangan kita dulu? Karena semuanya mungkin kan, didunia kita berpijak ini?

So throw it all away, and look me in the eye

Now let me sing for you in this bright light…

Ya, kami kalah. Kami sudah berusaha. Sudah berusaha sebisa kami. Tapi takdir sedang tak mengizinkan. Waktu tak mebiarkan kami berlari bahagia karena menang. Gawang tak mengizinkan kami untuk memasukan bola kedalamnya.

Sedih rasanya. Aku berusaha menghibur yang lain, "Tidak apa-apa teman-teman! Masih ada pertandingan, kalau kita fokus, kita bisa menangkan pertandingan lain dan maju ke babak berikutnya! Tak apa, hanya kalah sekali, masih ada kesempatan lain." Mereka tersenyum, ada juga yang tertawa smabil mengiyakan. Aku mencoba menghibur diri sendiri, membuang kekalahan itu dari otak, melihat kedalam mataku sendiri, memastikan bahwa kami masih punya kesempatan. Mencoba menghibur diri sendiri, sambil bertanya-tanya, 'Apakah kami masih punya kesempatan yang lain?'

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran. Kau menjawab, "Masih ada. Pasti, kita pasti masih punya kesempatan lain. Sekecil apapun, asal mau berusaha pasti bisa!"

Sekali lagi, aku menyanyikan namamu, _Gouenji Gouenji Gouenji_.

Tapi, kau tahu, cahaya itu semakin lama, semakin sulit tergapai. Apa yang terjadi, kalau aku, berhenti mengerjarnya? Membiarkannya pecah, membiarkannya mengulang kembali semua kenangan yang ada di dalamnya? Jika begitu, akankah kau tetap menjadi cahaya itu?

* * *

><p>And now, with your soft voice,<p>

Please call out my name.

From past window, make sure

Your smile is the same...

* * *

><p>Kami berhasil! Kami berhasil mengalahkan Little Gigant!<p>

Semua berteriak senang, saling memeluk,tak peduli akan gengsi. Bahkan Fudou-kun berlari-lari dipinggir lapangan, lalu melompat memeluk Kidou-kun. Semuanya tersenyum. Semuanya tertawa, walaupun dengan tubuh yang hampir tak bisa digerakkan, walau dengan tubuh yang hampir jatuh, walau dengan tubuh yang hanya terasa seperti hanya diisi dengan seonggok daging. Semuanya tersenyum.

Kau berlari kearah kapten, begitu pun aku, memeluk kapten. Hiroto juga mendekat, memeluk kami semua, yang lain juga, mengangkat kapten keatas, melemparkannya berkali-kali.

"Fubuki." Kau memanggilku. Aku tersenyum

_Please, call out my name..._

"Aku tak pintar mengucapkannya tapi..." Jantung mulai berkerja keras, memompa darah ke kepala, ke otak yang sedari tadi memaksa untuk berangan-angan, apa kalimat selanjut, apa kata-kata selanjutnya, apa suku kata selanjutnya, apa huruf selanjutnya.

"Terimakasih." Mata mu menerawang jauh masuk kedalam mataku, menggerogoto, mencari informasi, mengobrak-abrik korenea mata, meraba-raba iris, membuat mata ini terasa gak perih, ingin meneteskan cairan, ingin meneteskan air dari mata ini. Entah karena apa.

Kau tersenyum. Senyum yang sama, seperti ya selalu engkau berikan. Senyum yang sama, seperti yang kau berikan waktu kita bertemu, di SMP Raimon, saat perekrutan anggota Inazuma Japan. Selalu senyum yang sama.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ho... ho...<em>**

* * *

><p>Disebelahku, kau duduk dengan tenang, dengan mata yang menerawang, dengan otak yang tak pernah berhenti berpikir, dengan jantung yang tak berhenti berdetak. Kau duduk, sambil melipat tangan, gaya khas yang selalu kau gunakan. Yang membuat semua orang tunduk padamu, mengetahui keberadaanmu. Aku sudah berjanji, baik kepada diri sendiri, atau kepada awan yang terbentang diatas sana atau dipinggir Inazuma jet yang sedang ku naiki ini.<p>

"Go—Gouenji-kun!" Kau menoleh sedikit. Waktu, izin kan aku berbicara.

"Ya?" Kau berkata pelan. Mulut, biarkan aku berkata.

"A—Aku... Aku..." Mulut ini entah terbata. Tuhan, kenapa begitu susah untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu?

_Putri tidur akan selalu tertidur._

_Entah seribu tahun, entah duaribu tahun._

_Ia tak pernah menghitungnya. Karena dia tahu, kapan saatnya ia dibangunkan._

_Dengan kecupan kecil._

_Jika saat itu tiba, ia akan terbangun. Karena tugasnya sudah selesai._

_Walau harus menunggu, ia tetap sabar. _

_Karena ia selalu tau, akan ada pangeran, yang tersenyum kepadanya._

_Saat ia membuka mata nanti._

Kau memiringkan kepalamu, sedikit mencondongkannya kearahku.

"Terima kasih." Hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut tipis ini. Aku tak tahu. Kenapa berkata begitu, tapi yang ku tahu pasti, putri tidur, akan terus menunggu, dengan sabar, sampai saatnya tiba.

"Sama-sama"

Lalu kau tersenyum,dengan senyu yang sama. Senyum yang selalu sama. Senyum yang sama, yang akan diterima Putri Tidur, saat ia terbangun nanti.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ende...<em>**

* * *

><p>Huhuhu *author nangis berlinang-linang(?)*. Bukan, bukan karena gue terharu baca fict sendiri. Ini... sumpah ga nyambung banget satu paragraf ke paragraf yang lain. Mana udah kayak poetry aja lagi. Huhuhu, kualat dah gara-gara ngembaliin buku telat, belum bayar uang dendanya pula*curhatan segumpal daging yang bernama(?)*. Ini lagi! Pake acara pas lagi bikin ni fict mati lampu, huhuhu, makin gila aja ni om... Mas petugas PLN, itu linggisnya turunin please... Sekalian mau nanya, kira-ira ni fict pantes ga ya di fandom InaIre? Mengingat fandom InaIre yang EYDnyaaaaa... Oke, saya kalah dah.<p>

Maaf minna san, author labil banget, nginjek kecoa aja marah-marah, biasanya nari-nari... *ini antara stress atau gila*

Mungkin saya bukan pengemis, karena ga minta-minta uang.

Mungkin saya bukan tukang malak, karena minta ga minta sambil marah-marah bakar jenggot tetangga sebelah. Ampun om Bram, kulkasnya turunin dong...

Mungkin saya juga buka siapa-siapa. Hanya seonggok daging yang bernama dan mempunyai mimpi, tujuan, impian dan agama, yang selalu dijungjung tinggi dengan kerja keras dan pengorbanan— Halah, bacot banget gue.

Intinya... Saya minta review. Flame? Silahkan, karena semua orang punya kekurangan, dan mesti ditegur, baik dengan cara yang baik atau dengan cara yang kasar. Karena setiap manusia tidak Cuma bisa ditegur dengan kata-kata, tapi manusia juga perlu hantaman, agar merasa jera, dan sadar akan kesalahan sendiri— Bacot lagi...

Yaudah lah, pokoknya ba de way tu de bas way, author minta review. Sekian dan terima kasih. Ayo tepuk tangannnn(?).


End file.
